


2.5. Date Night

by bohemianraspberries



Series: 30dayhqwriting [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30dayhqwriting, Fluff, date night prompt, hinata and yamaguchi have a bet, hinata wants a double date, kageyama does NOT, this is cheesy as hell i apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemianraspberries/pseuds/bohemianraspberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments like these are one of his favourite things about dating Kageyama – the way he sometimes manages to lose himself around Hinata, how it can happen even when they’re in public, and he just lets go and ruffles Hinata’s hair or puts and arm around him or strokes his cheek and doesn’t give a damn about what anyone thinks. Moments like these remind him why he loves Kageyama.</p><p>And then he’s being hauled upright, and Kageyama is sitting up very stiff and straight all of a sudden, hardly comfortable enough to use as a pillow, and he opens his eyes to see Tadashi waving at him from the front of the bus. <em>Oh,</em> he thinks. This must be why Kageyama looks like he’s about to tell someone off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2.5. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> for the 30dayhqwriting prompt. the fic that i wrote for today really didn't have anything at all to do with the prompt. so i wrote another. sorry.

“Kageyama –”

“I told you, no.”

“Pleeeeeaaaase, Kageyama-chan!” 

Kageyama closes his eyes and breathes out slowly, counting to ten as he does so – a useful technique Suga taught him for keeping his cool in trying situations such as this. He wishes he could close his ears too, but it would probably make little difference; Hinata’s plaintive whines demand attention, and he refuses to be ignored. Kageyama sighs and opens his eyes.

“Why are you so adamant about it?” he asks, taking no notice of the way Hinata’s eyes widen as though it should be obvious. “If you want to see the movie, we can go on our own.”

“But it’ll be more fun with four of us!” Hinata cries, leaping about like a salmon. Kageyama has to close his eyes again – he can never understand how Hinata has so much energy, and just watching him dash about everywhere gives him brings on a headache if he does it for too long. 

“No, it won’t,” he says flatly. “And don’t call me Kageyama-chan.”

“You love it really,” Hinata retorts, poking his tongue out at Kageyama, who remains stony-faced. He sighs and puts his hands on his hips and says, “I’ll stop calling you Kageyama-chan if you agree to come on a double date.”

“No.”

“Kageyama-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan,” Hinata pleads, and Kageyama has to count to ten at least seven times to keep from tearing his hair out or whacking Hinata over the head. “Please, please, please! Me and Tadashi have been planning this for ages!” He pouts, and Kageyama fights to keep a straight face; something about Hinata’s puppy-dog eyes is strangely effective, not because they elicit sympathy from him (god forbid), but because every time Hinata makes that face he looks so adorably ridiculous Kageyama wants to laugh out loud. He can’t, though, because that would mean Hinata winning, and he is absolutely not giving in. Not this time.

He tries to throw Hinata off by changing the subject. “What’s all this ‘Tadashi’ stuff about? Since when have you called him Tadashi?”

Hinata’s eyes are dark; they sparkle dangerously, and he grins up at Kageyama like a lion about to go in for the kill. Kageyama doesn’t like it.

“Are you jealous, Kageyama-chan?”

Kageyama blushes deeply. “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I’m not,” he huffs. And he isn’t, truly – the idea of Yamaguchi winning Hinata’s affections over him is plainly ridiculous and frankly risible – it’s just that the thought of Hinata thinking he is, of Hinata _liking_ it, is just…

“Don’t worry, Kageyama,” Hinata sing-songs, mercifully interrupting his thoughts before they can wander into dangerous territory, “you’re safe. I’ll never love anyone but you.”

 _Damn you, Hinata,_ Kageyama thinks, slamming his head into his hands as his cheeks heat up even more. He doesn’t understand it at all, this stupid ability of Hinata’s to get him all het up over the simplest things like words. He doesn’t understand, either, why Hinata uses it to his advantage so often and so sadistically. Well, actually he does. He just wishes he wouldn’t. 

“I was just curious,” he mutters through his fingers, valiantly attempting to keep Hinata distracted from his ongoing attempt to drag him along to some dumb movie with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima _(Tsukishima! Of all people!)_. “Since you never call me by my given name.”

“Would you like me to?” Hinata asks, all innocence, before putting on his best Oikawa voice and adding, “Tobio-chan?”

Which is how they end up like this – Hinata rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach and cackling, and Kageyama, blushing furiously with a face like a thunderstorm, grabbing his jacket and storming out the door yelling, “Fine! We’ll go to the goddamn movies!”

***

“My stomach hurts,” Hinata sighs, a soft grin still lingering on his face as he leans against Kageyama on the bus, exhausted from laughing so much. 

“Serves you right,” Kageyama mutters, but he reaches up and combs his fingers through Hinata’s wild, fiery curls all the same. Hinata smiles and closes his eyes. Moments like these are one of his favourite things about dating Kageyama – the way he sometimes manages to lose himself around Hinata, how it can happen even when they’re in public, and he just lets go and ruffles Hinata’s hair or puts and arm around him or strokes his cheek and doesn’t give a damn about what anyone thinks. Moments like these remind him why he loves Kageyama.

And then he’s being hauled upright, and Kageyama is sitting up very stiff and straight all of a sudden, hardly comfortable enough to use as a pillow, and he opens his eyes to see Tadashi waving at him from the front of the bus. _Oh,_ he thinks. This must be why Kageyama looks like he’s about to tell someone off. 

Tadashi makes his way over, and Hinata spies Tsukishima trailing behind, tall and gangling and just as reluctant as his own boyfriend. He smiles brightly and shifts to make room for the two of them; Tadashi sits down and immediately starts talking about the jump float serve he’s been practising, but Tsukishima says nothing and simply fixes Kageyama with a glare to end all glares. If looks could kill, Hinata thinks, he’d be single pretty quickly. 

“Shimada-san said I was improving, but I’m not sure,” Tadashi is saying. He turns to Tsukishima, who is staring out the window in a purposely disaffected manner, and asks, “What do you think, Tsukki?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah,” Tsukishima says, nodding like he’s been following the conversation all along. “Yeah, I agree. Totally.”

Hinata frowns, confused. “Agree with who?”

Tsukishima blushes and falters, trying to recover. “Er,” he says. “Tadashi, obviously. I agree with Tadashi.”

“But Tadashi said he’s not improved his serve!” Hinata cries. “So does that mean you think he hasn’t?”

“What? Er, no!” Tsukishima splutters, uncharacteristically flustered, and Kageyama has to turn away to hide his laughter. “I mean – I meant I agree that his serves have improved.”

“Awww, Tsukki!” Tadashi grins, grabbing Tsukishima’s arm with both hands and planting a kiss on his cheek. “You’re so sweet!”

Tsukishima goes pink, which is a sight Hinata can safely say he’d never expected to see in his life, nor has any desire to see ever again; it’s disturbing and only mildly amusing (to him, anyway – Kageyama, on the other hand, is shaking with silent mirth). “Shut up, Tadashi,” Tsukishima mutters.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Tadashi responds automatically, but he turns and winks at Hinata. Hinata flashes him a smile and thinks, _right._ The game is on.

***

Kageyama barely registers what movie they’re even supposed to be watching (some ridiculous horror flick Hinata’s picked out) and all the way through the queue for the popcorn stand and the adverts before the movie he can’t concentrate because Hinata is pressing light kisses all over his neck that leave his skin burning, Hinata is whispering things to him and getting so close that his lips actually brush against Kageyama’s ear, Hinata’s hand is lingering on the seam of his jeans just above the back of his knee, and it’s incredibly distracting. He’s finding it impossible to focus on who is accidentally unleashing a thousand-year-old curse upon their friends and who is dying an unnecessarily gruesome death now because every time there’s a jump scare Hinata crawls further and further onto his lap, and Kageyama just knows Tsukishima will be able to see them and is probably barely containing his laughter. His anxious pride gets the better of him, and he shoves Hinata rather unceremoniously off him; but the moment Hinata looks up at him, eyes wide and full of surprise and hurt, he feels terrible. _Stupid,_ he thinks. _Stupid, stupid Kageyama._ He knows better now, surely, than to let his pride get on top of him – hasn’t he learned that the hard way?

He tries to make amends by putting his arm around Hinata, but Hinata deftly dodges his grasp and stands up, muttering something about needing the bathroom before racing down the stairs.

Kageyama can feel two pairs of eyes boring into his back, and he turns to meet Tsukishima’s and Yamaguchi’s shocked stares. “What?” he demands, a little too harshly. 

“What did you _do?_ ” Yamaguchi whispers, incredulous, and Kageyama can’t help feeling intensely annoyed at this.

“Nothing. He’s just gone to the bathroom,” he mumbles, ignoring the icy feeling of guilt lodged in his chest. “He’ll be back in a minute.”

Tsukishima snorts. “If you say so,” he mutters, and Kageyama has to count to ten again to resist the urge to challenge him to a fight. Instead, he draws his knees up to his chest and hugs himself, glaring silently at the screen and wishing he didn’t have such an obvious talent for fucking up.

After about five minutes, he starts to get a little worried. 

“Yes, I know, I’m going!” he snaps when Tsukishima clears his throat quietly. He stands, ignoring the muttered complaints of the people behind him, and heads out of the dark theatre, squinting as his eyes adjust to the bright lights.

“Hinata?” he calls as he enters the bathroom, and he is met with the sight of his boyfriend sitting on the counter, playing a game on his phone and looking for all the world like he hasn’t just had an attack of dramatics and run out of a movie theatre seemingly close to tears. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Took you long enough,” Hinata murmurs, eyes glued to his phone. He looks up and registers Kageyama’s glare. “Just give me a minute to finish this level, I’m almost done.” 

“No you’re not, you’re doing it all wrong,” Kageyama replies, and Hinata glances up again in surprise. “You’re supposed to swipe left to right, not right to left,” he explains. “Here, let me show you.” He gently takes Hinata’s phone and demonstrates; Hinata watches a moment before holding out his hands like an impatient toddler grasping for a toy, and Kageyama hands it back. They are silent for a while, Kageyama watching Hinata’s face in concentration mode, his eyes fixed on the game, tongue poking out ever so slightly from between his lips as his thumbs twitch and dart across the screen. It’s a bit like watching him play volleyball, he thinks with a smile. At least, the expression is the same.

“I’m sorry,” he says after a few minutes. “I’m sorry I was so…”

Hinata pauses his game and smiles brightly up at him, taking him by surprise – he’d expected to have to do at least a _little_ grovelling. “It’s okay,” he says, swinging his legs. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He blushes, and Kageyama thinks, _wow._ He’s kind of incredibly adorable. 

It’s less adorable when he adds, “It’s only because I had a bet with Tadashi.”

Kageyama squints. A bet? What kind of hellish absurdity has Hinata dragged him into this time? “What are you talking about?”

“Well…” Hinata scratches his head and grins sheepishly, the look Kageyama thinks he probably gives his mother whenever he’s broken one of her expensive vases playing volleyball in the house (which allegedly only happened once, but Kageyama’s pretty sure he’s lying). “Me and Tadashi knew you and Tsukishima would try and do that weird emotionless robot thing around each other, so we thought it would be kind of fun if we…”

“If you _what?_ ” Kageyama prods, anxiety making his tone a sharper than intended.

“If we… made a bet to see who could be the first to get their boyfriend to be affectionate,” Hinata mumbles, blushing again. He flashes Kageyama a grin that he probably thinks is charming. It isn’t. Kageyama has a sudden urge to slam his head against the wall until he loses consciousness and forgets all about this evening, but he thinks Hinata would panic and try to stop him, so he suppresses it.

“So, you… were only being nice to me for a bet, huh?” 

Hinata’s eyes widen and his face falls. “No, of course not! That's not what I meant!” he cries, clearly shocked. “I just sort of, ramped it up a bit.”

Kageyama can’t help laughing at that, even though he’s trying to remain as stoic as possible in the face of this weird and embarrassing scenario. Hinata grins, relieved, and reaches up to peck him on the lips. 

“What do we win, then, if I’m nice to you?” Kageyama asks, and Hinata looks away again, a little embarrassed, because he has to admit to Kageyama that the stakes are really low – really, really low. Non-existent, in fact.

“We didn’t really get round to that part,” he mutters, blushing as Kageyama furrows his brow.

“So, nothing?” he asks. 

Hinata scrambles desperately. “Not _nothing._ Er… Honour? Glory?” He pauses, bites his lip and looks up with a glint in his eye. “Extra kisses?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes and mutters, “Dumbass,” but then he leans down and kisses Hinata – really kisses him, long and sweet and slow and Hinata squirms and wriggles away so as not to lose himself. “It’s no good you kissing me like that in private,” he protests, making Kageyama laugh.

“You don’t want me to do it anymore, then, is that what you’re saying?” comes the reply, and it’s Hinata’s turn to roll his eyes.

“You know what I mean, dumbass.”

***

“You were gone a long time,” Tsukishima comments, a little breathily, when they finally make their way back to their seats, fingers twined together, during what Kageyama assumes is the climax of the movie (he assumes this because the body count appears to be higher than ever).

“Yeah, we sort of lost track of time, didn’t we, Kageyama?” Hinata says casually, nudging Kageyama, who murmurs a confirmation before pressing a trail of kisses from behind Hinata’s ear to his collarbone, sending shivers down his spine.

“You told him, didn’t you?” Tadashi replies immediately, sounding half-amused, half-disappointed. Hinata’s indignant, “No!” earns him a round of shushing from the whole cinema, which makes Kageyama snort with laughter.

“Joke’s on you, anyway,” Tadashi continues. “Me and Tsukki have been making out for a solid five minutes.”

“Tadashi!” 

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

***

“Did you know?”

Kageyama looks up, pulled from his reverie by the sound of Tsukishima’s voice, softer than usual in the quiet of evening. They are effectively alone, both their boyfriends sleeping soundly between them, apparently exhausted. 

He shakes his head. “Did you?”

“Tadashi told me after you left,” Tsukishima says. “But I didn’t know beforehand.”

“I bet it was Hinata’s idea,” he sighs, looking affectionately down at his small frame leaning against him, head resting on his shoulder. “He’s come up with stranger stuff.”

“He’s drooling on you,” Tsukishima says, nodding at Kageyama’s shoulder with a smile, and Kageyama can’t help but laugh quietly. 

“He always does.”

There’s a pause, and he thinks they’re done, goes back to staring out the window at the darkness, but then Tsukishima says, “You really love him, don’t you?”

He glances up. Tsukishima is staring at him with a strange expression, one he can’t quite work out and so tries to ignore. “Yes,” he says matter-of-factly.

“I didn’t expect that.”

Kageyama narrows his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Tsukishima shrugs. “You don’t seem like the type of person who would care about anybody that way,” he says honestly. 

Kageyama tenses, his mouth set in a frown, and he kind of wants to punch Tsukishima right in his smug face, but that would mean waking Hinata and he doesn’t really want to do that if he doesn’t have to; he quite likes the warm weight on his shoulder, despite the growing patch of drool that is slowly seeping through his shirt. Instead, he just turns back to the window and mutters quietly, “Neither do you.”

Tsukishima huffs indignantly, but he doesn’t remove his arm from around Yamaguchi’s shoulders, or his scarf from around Yamaguchi’s neck.

Later, when it’s just the two of them and the bus pulls up at Hinata’s stop, Kageyama nudges him awake. “Oi, wake up. We’re home.”

Hinata mumbles sleepily, rubs his eyes and yawns. And then he looks Kageyama full in the face and says, “You love me.” 

Kageyama stares at him, a little taken aback. “Yeah,” he says. “You know that.”

Hinata is silent as they get off the bus, but in the cold night air he turns to Kageyama and says, “But you’ve never said it to anyone else before.”

“Have you?”

“Yeah,” says Hinata. “Loads of people. Even my parents.”

“Oh,” is Kageyama’s eloquent response. 

“But you said it to Tsukishima,” Hinata continues. “Which is worth like, a thousand parents, I think.”

Kageyama smiles. “Why?”

“Because you hate him,” says Hinata simply. “And he could use it against you, if he wanted. But you still told him. So that’s why.” He pauses, then adds, “And he’s wrong. You do care. You don’t show it much, but I still know. Just in case you thought I didn’t. I do.”

“Good. But he can’t use it against me,” Kageyama replies. “I’m not ashamed of it.”

The smile Hinata gives him is like sunlight, and Kageyama doesn’t need some stupid bet to know he’s a winner. 

“You shouldn’t listen in to other people’s conversations,” he murmurs. “Or at least don’t pretend you’re asleep while you do.” He leans down to kiss Hinata, feeling the slight scratch of his chapped lips, the softness of his cheek, the way his wild curls tangle like vines around Kageyama’s fingers. The way he shivers at the touch of Kageyama’s hand on his back makes him smile, until he remembers that it’s winter and it’s night and Hinata has forgotten to bring a coat.

“Here,” he says, unzipping his jacket and holding it out. Hinata takes it and wraps it gratefully around himself and eventually stops shivering, but even so Kageyama keeps one arm around his shoulders until they’ve made it inside.

“How was your date?” Hinata’s mother asks, smiling at him as Hinata disappears to change into pyjamas.

“It was good,” he nods, returning the smile politely. “Thank you.” 

“I’m glad,” she says, and then she adds, suddenly serious, “Be careful with him, Kageyama-kun. He loves you very much, you know.”

And Kageyama’s smile is warmer, softer, genuine this time, as he says, “I know. I love him too.”

**Author's Note:**

> eep i'm in love with grumpy-but-secretly-nice kageyama. it was really late at night when i finished this, so apologies for any errors and/or typos. or weird characterisations.


End file.
